


you were everything

by TheRealAndian



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Bertie is dead, Drabble, I wrote this for school, Jonny is a prick, Tim is sad, To Be Continued?, it wasn't supposed to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealAndian/pseuds/TheRealAndian
Summary: Hi I wrote this for school. We were supposed to analyze a poem. I went with Gunpowder Tim vs. the Moon Kaiser because I'm hopeless. This wasn't supposed to be so sad but here take it.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Bertie & Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), Bertie/Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), Jonny d'Ville & Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	you were everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I wrote this for school. We were supposed to analyze a poem. I went with Gunpowder Tim vs. the Moon Kaiser because I'm hopeless. This wasn't supposed to be so sad but here take it.

Gunpowder Tim gently laid Bertie’s stiffening corpse upon the dust, stood up, and fired three shots aimlessly into the black. A solemn salute to the greatest friend he could have asked for in this hell.

How long had they been here, in these desolate tunnels? How long had they all fought and fought on this Godforsaken satellite, deep down in this endless darkness that crawled into their throats and choked the life out of them faster than the pumps could go? Three years? Four? How long did the Queen expect them all to stay up here? To die for her so far from home?

Rage bubbled in his chest. _No more,_ he decided. He’d already lost everything else. All he had was his own life, and what was that worth? No, this was going to end _now_. He would not stop—he would not _rest_ —until the Kaiser was dead. Until this whole, pointless war was over.

Jonny shifted from where he’d been taking cover. “That was pointless,” he sneered. “Nothing glorious about that. He’s just dead?”

Tim shot him in the face.

The journey back to base was uneventful, apart from when Jonny woke up complaining about being dragged across the uneven ground. Nothing another bullet couldn’t fix.

When had this become the norm for him? Was it during one of the microwave attacks back at the start, when he’d first discovered what it felt like to burn before they could huddle him under the lead? During that gas attack where he couldn’t reach the respirator in time? Bertie had given him his. They’d shared it until it was over.

When had violence become the default?

He found that he didn’t really care. After all, he was just some lowly grunt caught up in something that, in the end, didn’t mean much.

 _Don’t talk like that,_ Bertie would say. _You mean a lot to me._

 _You were everything,_ Tim thought.

He shot Jonny again and kept walking.


End file.
